


That Time With the Handcuffs

by Nonesane



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Bondage, Handcuffs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5464019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonesane/pseuds/Nonesane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dee had no idea a less than steller moment in his career would lead to a very pleasant evening with Ryo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Time With the Handcuffs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gen_xer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gen_xer/gifts).



"You didn't think this through, did you?"

"Shut your piehole!"

Piehole? Really? Despite the gun being waved in his face, Dee felt a strong urge to roll his eyes. But he wasn't quite that stupid, no matter what the commissioner said.

 _Though this situation won't impress him much_ , Dee had to admit, if only to himself. He'd underestimated this perp and paid for it - though mostly in pride. Handcuffed to a chair wasn't exactly how he'd like the rest of the force to find him, but while at gunpoint he couldn't exactly do anything about it.

 _Ryo will have back-up here in a minute_ , he reminded himself, eyes on the gun. Said gun now pointed at the floor as the perp peaked out into the corridor for the umpteenth time. What an amateur! Crap at covering his tracks, left his second victim alive to testify, walked around in broad daylight without as much as a pair of sunglasses and a cap to hide behind, and finally ended up seeking refuge in an abandoned building where most of the doors were missing.

This all made being the cop who got taken hostage by said amateur a huge blow to both pride and self-esteem. Yes, the perp had been threatening a child and all but ready to pull the trigger. Taking the kid's place was the only reasonable action right then, as they'd been in an alley a whole hell of a long way from any helpful snipers. Ryo really should get one of those handy telescope rifles so he could carry one at all times… or were those only real in James Bond movies? He'd have to google that later.

Long, humiliating story short, Dee was stuck in a decrepit, probably moldy room, and cuffed to a rickety chair with his own handcuffs. The only thing missing was the perp deciding to off him just in case. Or shoot him in the kneecaps.

"Hey asshole! You gonna just stand there all day or are you going to actually do something?" Okay, so waiting things out had never been Dee's strong side.

All his angry words got him though was the perp throwing a glare over his shoulder. Too scared to leave his lookout position, clearly.

_Fuck._

The sound of footsteps coming up the stairs was music to Dee's ears. He doubted the perp's nerves were allowing him to keep outside of his own head enough to pay attention. He probably had no idea there were other people in the building, but just in case-

"You're a real mess, aren't you?" A twitch of the shoulders, that's a good first step. "I mean, we've got a ten year old girl recovering in hospital who knows your name and face. We've got DNA matching you to two crime scenes. And you've taken an officer of the law as hostage. Do you-"

"Shut. Up!"

Back to gun-pointed-at-face. Lovely.

"Drop the gun!" Good thing the perp proved as stupid as his previous actions advertised. Dee did his best not to give Ryo and Drake a huge grin over the perp's shoulder. Grinning with a gun pointed to your head wouldn't look too great.

The perp continued his conga line of failure with: "I've got a cop in here! I'll blow his-"

Wam, bam, thank you ma'am. That guy wouldn't be holding any more guns for the rest of the year, at least. Probably wouldn't be writing too much either.

"Why thank you for the rescue, fine officers," Dee said, giving the handcuffs around his wrists a demonstrative tug. "A little help here?"

Drake laughed in his face, as expected. But him leaving to get the paramedics for the perp didn't give way to yelling from Ryo. In fact, Ryo kept to the doorway and didn't move.

That…that was not Ryo's concerned look. That wasn't even his angry look. _Ah man! What the hell now?_

"Eh, something wrong?" Dee dared ask, rattling the handcuffs again. "Come on man, my wrists are starting to hurt. That idiot can't even use handcuffs right."

The weird look in Ryo's eyes remained, but he snapped out of whatever odd train of thoughts he'd been occupied with and moved to unlock Dee.

Before long Dee was free and on his way to the hospital, no matter how much he insisted he was fine.

Hopefully this very sucky day would have a better ending.

***

"Clean bill of health. Well, other than the minor bruising around your wrists. But that should be healed up in about two weeks." The words tore a sigh of relief out of Dee that made the doctor give him an odd look. "Were you expecting a different diagnosis? Are you in pain?"

Dee was quick to hold his hands up in the universal sign of 'never mind'. "Nope! Nope, nope, nope! Feeling great, very healthy, not even a cold in the works!" At the doctor's doubtful look, Dee added: "One of the nurses here has it in for me - I'd rather not stay here a moment longer than necessary."

"Ah," the doctor said - what was her name again? - going slightly pale. "I think I know who you mean. I'll make sure to sign you out right away."

And just like that he was a free man. A lonely man too, it seemed. No one waited for him at the reception desk and he had no missed calls or text messages. Guess he hadn't misread that weird look from Ryo.

 _Suckier and suckier._ Dee managed to not slam his head repeatedly against a wall. But only just. _Better knock on wood or I'll get run over on the way home._

***

The last thing Dee had expected to find when he got back to his apartment, was Ryo cooking dinner for two.

"Uhm," Dee managed to get out, stopping dead in the hall. This was either a really good thing or a really, really bad thing. _Is Ryo the kind of person who cooks dinner for people when he's about to dump them?_ Was that what that weird look had been about?! Had Dee getting himself taken hostage by a gun-wielding maniac put a spanner in the works for Ryo's plan to break up with him tonight?

 _Calm down you idiot!_ Dee took a deep breath and took of his jacket. Luckily he had left it in the car before going after the perp - his shirt was a sadder story, most of the buttons having been torn out during the scuffle that preceded the handcuffing-to-chair debacle. He hurried to get changed before entering the kitchen area. No way was he getting dumped while practically shirtless.

"Dinner is almost ready," Ryo said, with a nervous lilt to his words that set Dee's heart racing in pure panic. "You have a seat and I'll make sure the pasta doesn't overcook, alright?"

Ryo had set the table. Not fancy like, but usually that was the job of the person not doing the cooking. It wasn't a written rule or anything, but it had become a sort of unspoken agreement between them.

Dee took his seat with a heavy heart. Then cursed at himself, loudly, in the privacy of his own head. _Stop assuming the worst, asshole! Maybe he just feels sorry for you or something. Or maybe he's getting reassigned._ No, bad thought too! Abort! Abort! _Maybe he…maybe he's sick?_ Because that was a muuuuch better train of thought, right?

It was almost a relief when Ryo served the food and sat down at the table. He didn't say anything, just put food on each of their plates and began eating. Eating while very pointedly not looking at Dee. Crap.

"So, eh," Dee swallowed and tried again. "Was there something you wanted to talk about?"

Ryo got that wide-eyed deer-in-the-headlights look to him he always got when caught red handed.  **Crap**. "No!" Closer to a squeak than a shout, but nonetheless unsettling. "No, nothing, nothing special. Are your wrists alright?"

Dee frowned and leaned his elbows on the table, pointing his fork at Ryo in accusation. "They're fine. What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing!" There was that look again. "Absolutely nothing! Let's just eat dinner in peace and be grateful we're both whole and hale."

"No, let's talk about why you're being all weird." Again, Dee had never been very good at waiting things out. If Ryo was hiding some deep dark secret or was about to dump him, it was best to do like with a band-aid and just rip it off in one go. "Tell me what's wrong!"

That's when a very unexpected thing happened. Ryo blushed. Dee had seen it happen enough times to tell, even with him ducking his head and covering his face with his hands. It did help that his ears went red too.

"Uhm." Dee put his fork down and tried to catch Ryo's eye; a challenge since fingers were in the way. "Now I'm just confused. Did something happen today?"

"Nothing!" Ryo squeaked again, his ears going redder.

 _Okay, time for some critical thinking Laytner_. What had happened today that might have put Ryo in this strange mood? They'd woken up together and gone to work together, without Ryo acting weird. The only moment they'd been apart was during Dee's less than stellar volunteering-for-hostage-duty moment. What could have happened while Ryo took the kid to safety and got their back-up? Had Rose done something? Wasn't Diana keeping him in check?

Enough with the guessing game; time to ask questions! "Seriously, Ryo, what happened today? You're acting strange."

"You got handcuffed to a chair and had a gun to your head, for one!" Ryo peaked out between his fingers, and Dee could see embarrassment waring with anger in his eyes. Hopefully that was a good thing.

Then Ryo's actual words caught up with Dee. The words 'you', 'handcuffed' and 'chair' stood out the most. And not just because those words out of Ryo's mouth were very appealing to Dee. It was the way Ryo had chosen to emphasize said words that set of alarm bells inside Dee's head - in the best of ways.

"…you thought it was hot, didn't you?"

"Jesus, Dee!" Ryo all but knocked over his glass with the way he tore his hands from his face and slammed them down on the table. Anger still hadn't taken over from embarrassment though.

Grinning, Dee leaned closer and pointed a finger at Ryo. "You did! You big perv, you thought I looked hot in handcuffs!" The grin wouldn't leave his face. They weren't breaking up! And this evening was looking up in a big way!

That cracked Ryo's last bit of composure. "For crying out loud, you were barely wearing a shirt!" he shouted, crossing his arms over his chest in a decidedly huffy gesture.

"You've seen me shirtless before," Dee said, his cheeks aching from his smiling. He might also have unbuttoned the top button of his new, button-having shirt. Maybe. " _I_ think the handcuffs played a big part in this Ryo-being-weird-and-blushing thing you've got going."

Beet red was approaching firetruck red. "Fine!"

That left Dee blinking in more than a little surprise. Jaw hanging open, he tried to find a word or two to reply with, but came up blank.

"Fine," Ryo said again, still blushing, still not quite meeting Dee's eyes. "So my mind went to a weird place. I'll admit that. But it's all your fault!"

Dee tried to recall any talk of handcuffs between them, but only came up with personal daydreams. Had he been talking in his sleep? "My fault?"

Ryo's eyes dived for his plate. "I might have found your box of 'toys' last time I cleaned up around here."

Oh. Oh!

"Oh." Yeah, good one Laytner. Really making progress here. But his slack-jawed expression of confusion morphed back into a happy smile on its own accord.

After a moment of silence, Ryo looked up from studying his half-eaten dinner. The blush had died down somewhat and he looked more hesitant than embarrassed or angry. "I…I, eh, assumed you'd want to, uhm, 'use' that stuff on _me_."

That was also a very lovely thought. But Dee had had enough of pushing Ryo into new situations, especially of the sexual kind. Having someone come with you willingly, preferably eagerly, into a new sexy experience beat reluctance every time.

"Ryo," Dee said, catching Ryo's chin with one hand so he couldn't look away. "Let's say, hypothetically, that I got out some handcuffs and got myself secured in the vicinity of the bed. How would you feel about that?"

Pupils widening and licking of lips - yupp, those were good signs on Ryo's part all right. But what he said was: "Are you sure your wrists are okay?"

That urge to bang his head against something returned to Dee. "Dude, they could be bleeding and I'd still be up for this!"

"Dee!"

Rolling his eyes, Dee let go of Ryo's chin and rolled his sleeves up. "They're fine, see?" he said, showing off the skin his handcuffs had been pinching a few hours earlier. "Barely bruised."

More lip licking. Dee took the chance to unbutton a few more buttons on his shirt. Letting it slip off one of his shoulders to leave a bit of skin free for viewing got him that kind of sigh Ryo only let out in certain, pleasant situations.

Before long, dinner was eaten, dishes put in the sink, and Dee had retrieved a pair of handcuffs (purple and fluffy, yes, so sue him) from a previously thought hidden box under his bed. Locking himself into them was a little tricky, but a challenge Dee was more than willing to tackle.

Clinking and splashing told him Ryo was reaching the end of doing the dishes. Dee took a deep breath and squirmed to find a comfortable position on the bed. Having an alcove bed had its perks, but meant a lack of easy places to secure a pair of handcuffs. Good thing necessity is the mother of invention.

Ryo stacked the last of the glasses on the plate rack and dried his hands. He turned around slowly and that strange expression returned to his face when his eyes locked with Dee's. Dee decided to name it 'reluctantly turned on and unsure of what to do'. Thinking back, he'd probably seen that look on Ryo's face more than once. Thankfully those times were behind them - for the most part at least.

The pause Ryo made before sitting down on the bed made Dee frown. He really didn't want this to go badly, but what could he say to make Ryo get to grips with this? _Wish I was better with words._

"Are you alright like that?" Ryo asked, hands resting in his lap. Dammit! Dee hadn't gotten his shirt off and tied himself to his own bed for Ryo to sit and just look - or, wait, that could be fun too.

 _Focus! Getting Ryo comfortable is priority one here, right?_ "I expect you to scratch my nose if it starts itching," Dee answered, smiling. He stretched a little too, pulling Ryo's attention to his arms and chest.

"Right," Ryo said, chuckling. "Uhm, should we have a-"

"Safeword?" Trust Ryo to have done his research. "If it makes you feel better we can do the stoplights." He assumed Ryo had managed to come across that in whatever research he'd gotten done. The nod he got comfirmed that. "But since we aren't exactly roleplaying here, I think 'ow, my wrists hurt, uncuff me' and 'no' will do just as well. And I can undo the cuffs myself, in case we need to get out of here quickly."

"You think the building will catch fire?"

 _I think you don't want Bikky and Carol to catch you with me handcuffed to a bed_. Since mentioning a guy's kids walking in on him having sex tended to be a mood killer - no matter if such things were a real possibility or not, no matter that the front door was locked - Dee settled for a shrug.

Said shrug was followed by more hesitant staring from Ryo. He didn't look ready to bolt or anything, just at a loss of where to start. Better give him some help with that.

"Okay, hands cuffed above my head and nowhere to run!" Dee gave a tug at his bonds to prove his point, unable to keep a smirk off his face. "Looks like you've got free reign tonight." He of course added a wink to that. Who could have resisted? Especially when the whole thing got that blush back on Ryo's face.

"S-shut up or I'll find something to gag you with!"

…unexpected. And kinda hot.

"If that's what you're into, I-" Ryo cut him off with a kiss. A deep one. The kind that left you slightly lightheaded and with a dopey smile on your face once it was over.

More kisses quickly followed; one to his right ear, with a little teeth added in; several to his neck, making him bend his head back to give Ryo more room to work; and finally a long one to his left shoulder than definitely left a hickey.

"You go right in for the kill, don't you?" Dee managed to say, admittedly out of breath already. Damn but he'd missed doing stuff like this (though sex with Ryo was always great - adding this was just extra great).

It was both a relief and a turn-on to have Ryo straddle him and smile down at him, humor shining in his eyes. "Figure keeping you busy is the best way to stop you from keeping a running commentary."

"I take that as a cha-" Oh dear lord. That was cheating, that was absolutely cheating! Ryo knew he loved that thing he did with his tongue and he was taking full advantage, that bastard!

The following five minutes - or, from Dee's perspective, five fucking _hours_ \- Ryo went to town, leaving hickeys in places that had Dee panting and gasping for breath. And moaning. There was a lot of moaning too.

Dee's pants and underwear ended up on the floor during this process, though Dee couldn't say exactly how or when. A mouth working its way up from your feet to the insides of your thighs could be a bit distracting, okay? When hands kept busy with your nipples, your stomach, sides and the insides of your arms before said mouth-to-leg action, distraction was pretty much a given, really.

"Jeez, and you complain about me squirming," broke through the haze of pleasure Dee had succumbed to. Ryo sounded way too smug.

"You can't mean I'm this much of a tease," Dee managed to string together, biting off another moan.

That got a snort from Ryo and his laughter gusted a warm breath of air against the inside of Dee's left thigh. Just south of where Dee really wanted Ryo to pay some attention.

"Seriously, are you just-"

Ryo dragged his tongue up from the base of Dee's cock to its very tip. Slowly. Waaaay too slowly.

"F-fuck!" Dee bit his lower lip to silence whatever embarrassing litany of curses and pleas would follow. He'd all but arched off the bed and Ryo hadn't even really begun the main event yet. He must have done something pretty amazing in his former life to get Ryo into his bed, seriously.

Another lick. And another, ever so slow one. Ryo had planted his hands on Dee's thighs, holding them down while simultaneously keeping his thumbs busy stroking out a pattern that had Dee tugging on the handcuffs and fighting to keep still. No way was he going to break just from-

Deep-throating wasn't what happened next, but it might as well have. After the long build-up of slow lick after slow lick, having the heat of Ryo's mouth suddenly wrap around even half of his cock had Dee seeing stars.

And then the heat was gone, as quickly as it had come.

"Ryo! Come on man, I'm dying here!" Okay, so maybe he was caving in and begging. A little.

"Sound pretty alive to me."

Way too smug. But Ryo definitely sounded out of breath too and when Dee looked down the bulge in Ryo's pants - why was he still wearing pants?! - told him he wasn't the only one getting off on this.

"I guess I've tortured you long enough," was all the warning he got before Ryo dove back down. Heat and suction enveloped Dee's cock and all he could do was lay still and enjoy the ride, his thighs still trapped by Ryo's hands. He clung to the handcuffs' chains and closed his eyes, doing his best to keep his breathing even.

He failed miserably of course. Trembling and panting and maybe chanting "pleasepleaseplease" (okay, definitely doing that), Dee reached an orgasm that made up for a lot of the shitty day he'd had.

When he opened his eyes he proved to be face to face with Ryo, who had one hand planted on each side of Dee's shoulders, one knee on each side of Dee's hips. Ryo looked flushed and hesitant, as if Dee's orgasm had short-circuited his brain as much as Dee's.

Dee released himself from the handcuffs and pulled Ryo close. One hand sought out Ryo's cock, while the other pulled him into a tight hug. Awkward, yes, but it only took three strokes to make Ryo come, stifling his moans into Dee's shoulder.

Well. This day sure could have ended worse.

"Uhm, Dee, what are you smirking about?"

"..nothing."


End file.
